Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 4 The Green Ninja
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness and Axel plan to find out what Guan is up too so Lioness becomes the Green Ninja. and fighting Python, Cobra, Viper and Lancehead will be Lioness's biggest challenge with the Omega Team out too. Rated T to be Safe AxelxLioness


Alpha Teens On Machines season 3 episode 4 The Green Ninja

It was a hard day in Landmark City after a Ninja attack Lioness and Axel thought they need to do something.

"We need to find out what Guan is up too." Said Lioness. "And I think I should do it."

"Ok Lioness but how will you find Guan and his goons?" asked Axel.

"Simple dress like a Ninja…..a Green Ninja." Replied Lioness.

"Of course green." Smiled Axel. "Green is a very good colour Lioness."

"I knew you'd agree." Smiled Lioness as she changed into a green Ninja outfit.

"Good luck Lioness." Said Axel.

"We're both scared I can tell we are but we overcome fear before." Thought Lioness.

Soon Lioness in the underground of Landmark City where she saw Guan, Python, Cobra and two other Ninjas.

"Ok Lioness show these Ninjas that I answer to no man or Ninja but the side of good." Said Lioness and she battled them all so hard she ripped some of Python's mask.

"I Smell Leone." Said Python.

"Who's that a old boyfriend?" lied Lioness.

"You are such a bad liar Leone too much honour to be a Ninja." Said Python.

Meanwhile Axel was worried as he battled the Omega Team about Lioness.

"JO-LAN!" he yelled making Edge, Buffy, Radman, Icarus and Gator Girl.

"YOU WON'T BEAT US MANNING!" yelled Buffy.

"SHUT IT!" yelled Axel and punched Buffy so hard she fell into the sewer.

Then Guan saw Axel jump into the sewer as Axel continued battling Buffy.

"NOW TO DESTROY MANNING!" yelled Guan. "MAKE SURE LEONE DOES NOT GET THE HARDDRIVE!"

"RIGHT MASTER!" called Python.

Then Lioness kicked Python so hard it ripped Python's mask right off.

"Yeah Emma O'Hara as I thought." Said Lioness taking off her mask so they duelled even more.

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS PYTHON EMMA O'HARA IS NO MORE!" yelled O'Hara. "LANCEHEAD, VIPER GET MANNING AND LET'S SEE HOW MUCH LEONE REALLY CARES ABOUT MANNING!"

"With pleasure." Said Viper.

"I WAS HERE FIRST!" yelled Buffy.

"To the Country we were." Said Lancehead punching Buffy.

"All Snake names I hate Snakes." Said Axel. "I prefer Cat related creatures."

"That I can agree with." Said Lioness.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and made Guan crash into Viper and Lancehead.

"VERY WELL MANNING YOU AND THE GIRL SHALL BE SIMPLELY DESTROYED AND DRAGON IS NOT HERE TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME!" yelled Guan and he blasted Jo-Lan at Lioness but Axel teleported and saved Lioness from the blast of Jo-Lan.

"Nice Master now for me to take Leone's head while you take Manning's head." Said O'Hara.

"NO ONE HAS OUR HEADS!" called Axel and Lioness.

Soon both of them battled Guan and O'Hara so hard.

"OMEGA TEAM DEAL WITH THE NINJAS THEN WE TAKE MANNING AND LEONE!" called Buffy.

"VAMOS!" called Lioness as she kicked Lancehead into Gator Girl and Icarus.

"You haven't said that for days Lioness." Said Axel punching Viper into Edge.

"I haven't had a reason to lately." Admitted Lioness punching Cobra and Radman. "No one messes with us and gets away with it."

"True no one does." Said Axel.

"Who alluded these street gang kids in here?" asked Guan.

"SO you know Guan as a back-up plan." Smirked Axel.

"A good one." Smirked Lioness running to the hard drive.

"NO STOP HER FROM GETTING THE HARD DRIVE!" yelled Guan.

"IT MORE LIKELY HAS SOMETHING THE SERPENT'S TAIL DOESEN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!" called Lioness as she thought through every enemy that was in front of her.

"The bravest girl I have ever known." Smirked Axel as he battled Guan. "AND GUAN YOU WILL TELLL ME WHERE IS MY FATHER!"

"AS I SAID YOU WILL NOT BE AROUND TO SEE HIM!" yelled Guan getting very angry.

"NOT FOR YOU TO THINK GUAN AXEL WILL GET HIS DAD AND YOU WILL GO TO JAIL AND LEAVE ME AND AXEL ALONE!" yelled Lioness as she grabbed the Hard Drive. "AXEL I GOT THE HARD DRIVE!"

"Good now to get these Serpent's Tail and Omega Team jerks a taste of their own medicine." Said Axel. "SUPER JO-LAN!"

"WE WILL GET YOU MANNING!" yelled Buffy before she hit a wall and pasted out.

Then the roof crash down on the sewer.

"Oh crud." Said Axel sadly.

"It's ok Axel." Said Lioness then she and Axel saw something from some damaged crates that landed on O'Hara. "Diamonds that should pay for the damages."

"Yeah." Said Axel with a smile.

"RETREAT!" yelled Guan as he vanished.

Then the Ninjas escaped and the Omega Team try to move but couldn't.

"You 5 are so busted." Smirked Lioness.

"Says you." Said Buffy then she pasted out.

Soon Axel and Lioness cuffed all five of them.

"Very good work." Said the New Mayor of Landmark City.

"Sorry about the mess Madame Mayor." Apologised Axel.

"It's ok I heard your friend say that the diamonds can pay for the damage." Said the Mayor. "You two want medals."

"Thanks but no thanks." Replied Lioness.

"Yeah we're ok." Admitted Axel.

Soon the cops took the Omega Team away.

Soon Axel and Lioness took the Hard Drive to Garrett.

"It contents the plans for the power scroll of Jo-Lan along with the sword of Jo-Lan." Said Garrett.

"Only Dragon knows where it is." Said Axel. "I just hope Guan doesn't know."

"Me too." Said Lioness.

"Good work you two." Said Mr Lee's ghost.

"Me and Dragon need a talk but we're get the sword later on when ever that will be." Said Axel hugging Lioness. "Good work today Lioness."

"Thanks Axel a bit of a challenge but I am glad you came and helped me even if you did bring the Omega Team after us but they won't be a threat for a long time." Smiled Lioness happily.

"Enjoyed being a green Ninja?" asked Axel.

"It was great but it's even greater being an Alpha Teen and being your friend Axel." Smiled Lioness hugging Axel closely and they were both very happy.

Iris Out


End file.
